


Guilty Pleasures

by YoGPoD



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: IT'S GAY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGPoD/pseuds/YoGPoD
Summary: Ross gets hired for a new job which he isn't too sure about at first.





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while passing a shop in America.
> 
>  
> 
> This is for @yogscast5ever in instagram!

When Ross signed up for a place called ‘Guilty Pleasure’ he didn't really know what to think. He also hadn't planned on actually getting the job and having to quit another job he had applied for at the same time. This would be the first day on the job and Ross was kinda nervous. Ross pulled up to the front of the shop and finally realized what he had signed up for. There was women's and men's costumes in the shop window that gave Ross little to imagine. There was a strong smell of something as Ross entered the shop and was greeted by a short man.

“Welcome sunshine, to Guilty Pleasure! I take it you’re Ross?” Ross could only bid in response as he was in awe with the different things in the store. There were silk outfits that fitted on a women right, it would show off most of her skin. 

“It is a bit of a different atmosphere, but when I saw your application I knew you were the right one for the job. Now, there is a bit of a uniform that I'll need you to wear.” Ross turned to look at the man this time to see him holding up some small undergarments and a dark blue collar. He felt his face heat up before going into the small changing area and putting on the clothing. 

“Mr….” 

“Oh, I'm Chris but everyone calls me Trott. You can call me whatever you want sunshine.” Ross took a moment to respond, thinking of what would be appropriate. 

“Trott, i'm coming out.” Ross stepped out of the dressing room and stood in front of Trott. Trott eyed Ross up, the latter trying not to squirm under the other's gaze. 

“You look good in that! I picked the right man.” Trott went over the basics of what he would be doing, saying if he needed any help at all not to hesitate to ask him. Ross seemed to get the hang of things easily enough, finding things people couldn't find usually or saying if someone looked good in something. Trott seemed to pat with no greed, with Ross making over £800 a week. 

Ross was about to close up when a man came running to the door, asking if the shop was still opened. The man was a ginger and was only a few inches taller than Ross was. Ross didn't really have any plans for the night so he decided to let the man in. He was given many thanks as the man shuffled past Ross and into the shop. Ross quickly got back into uniform, god forbid Trott catch him out of it when we was on duty, while the man looked around. He only needed to take off his shirt and jeans, saying that the collar was a choker if anyone asked. 

The man found some things he liked and went into the dressing room and tried them on, quietly talking to himself. Ross waited at the counter for the man to finish up, not really in a hurry but still rather bored. 

“Mate, could you tell me how I look?” Ross heard the man brush the curtain away in order to get through to where Ross could see him. The man had on green undergarments much like Ross’ uniforms and a green collar. Ross could feel his mouth dry as he looked the man up and down. The man had ginger hair that seemed to be just pointing towards the mans dick. The man shifted from foot to foot as he waited for a response. 

“It's g-great!” Ross managed to stutter out. He could feel his own cock going hard as the man walked over to the mirror in the shop and posed in front of it. 

“Great! I'll take it.” The man walked up to where Ross was and put a twenty on the counter. Ross could feel his cock throbbing as he got the man some change. Maybe Ross was drugged by the man as he leaned over the counter and pulled the man by the collar in for a sloppy kiss. The latter seemed surprised first before melting into it, rubbing one of his hands on the side of Ross’ cheek. When they broke away, both men's faces were a light red. 

“I'm s-so sorry sir! I don't k-know what came over m-me!” Ross didn't expect the light laugh the man gave as he jumped over the counter to join the man.

“Dinner would have been a better start but a name will do, I'm Smith.”

“Ross.” Smith eyed up Ross and saw the hard cock pressing up against the fabric of his pants. Ross wasn't expecting Smith to run his hand over his cock, drawing out a moan from Ross’ mouth. 

“You are a rather bad boy aren't you…” Smith whisper into Ross’ ear, kissing his upper jaw while he continued to rub his hand against Ross. Ross grew impatient with the teasing and pulled down his uniform to get more contact from the warm hand. His cock sprang into Smith’s making the other man shudder. Smith got on his knees readying to take Ross’ cock into his mouth while slowly rubbing his hand up and down. Ross leaned against the counter when Smith lightly kissed the tip making Ross’ knees feel weak. Once Smith had Ross’ cock inside him, Ross let out a sigh of relief as Smith licked up and down. Ross had a moment of panic when he thought of Trott walking in on him. 

“Now remember, no fucking on the job sunshine!” Trott smiled and clapped Ross on the shoulder. The memory faded as he was brought back the Smith and the small shop. Ross could feel his stomach tighten as Smith continued to swirl his tongue all over Ross’ cock. Ross didn't really know that he was rocking his hip into Smith’s mouth until he pulled the other man closer until he was choking and came inside him. Ross moaned loudly as his hips shuddered. Once he was finished, he slipped down the counter and pressed his back against the wall cupboards behind him. When Ross opened his eyes, he was greeted with a throbbing cock. Smith used one of his hands to open Ross’ mouth, which Ross didn’t object to, and began to slowly thrust into the mans mouth. Smith put his other hand into Ross’ hair and brushed his hand through it lightly while grunted at each thrust.. Ross watched with half lidded eyes as Smith sped up quickly to finish himself off. His tongue wound around Smith’s cock as he came in his mouth. Ross licked up what he could, having the rest dribble down his chest. Smith laughed as he looked Ross up and down. 

“Well, you look like a right mess!” Ross gave Smith the middle finger as Smith gave him a hand to get up with. For some reason, Ross couldn’t get his footing and had to lean on Smith as said man cleaned off his own chest. Smith was using his finger to gather up the cum that was slowly sliding down Rosss’ chest to lick it up.

“Yea, well I’m not use to that sort of stuff.”

 

“You’ve never had a man suck your cock before?” Smith asked in a teasing manner.

“Fuck off! I wasn’t expecting this on a Thursday night!” Ross lightly punched the man in the arm as he adjusted his uniform to make him more decent.

“How about you come back to my place and I show you a little more?” Ross felt his cheeks heat up.

“Nah, fuck off. I’ll come over and watch some movies with you though?” Ross hoped Smith would say yes and was glad when he did.

“Ever watched Avengers?”


End file.
